You,No Other
by VN58
Summary: "Ohayou Shigure-chan,kamu tau Horn-sensei dia dibunuh."/"Bagaimana bisa siapa yang membunuhnya ?"/"Sampai sekarang masih tidak ada yang tahu padahal dia orang yang cukup baik."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :Takaya Kagami**

 **Warning:OOC,Typo (S),Rated M for Gore,Death Chara and Crack Pair.**

 **~DLDR~**

 **HAPPY READING** !

"Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini." Ucap wanita bersurai pirang ketakutan.

Ia tampak berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi lengannya yang terus meneteskan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

'Gawat dia sudah kembali.' Batin wanita itu mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu.

 **Cklek**

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan bayangan seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hei cepatlah keluar percuma kamu bersembunyi,karena aku pasti menemukaanmu." Ucap bayangan itu diikuti tawa keras.

Wanita itu masih bergeming di tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau keluar,biar aku mencarimu." Ucap bayangan itu mulai mencari.

Wanita itu mulai gelisah rasa sakit di tangannya sudah tak dihiraukan lagi iapun mulai mencari barang apa saja di sekitarnya untuk ia menemukaan sebuah balok kayu dan mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil mengendap-endap.

 **Zrash**

"Ketemu dasar bodoh kau fikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah." Ucap bayangan itu mulai memutar gunting yang masih tertancap di tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu.

 _"Argh Kau Gila !"_ Ucap wanita itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

 _"Benarkah,Arigatou."_ Ucap bayangan itu sambil tertawa kesurupan.

Tak ada lagi teriakan kesakitaan hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti malam berdarah itu.

 **Esoknya Shibuya Gakuen**

Terlihat kerumunan orang dan sebuah mobil ambulance yang mewarnai pagi cerah itu.

Sementara itu di gerbang sekolah Terlihat gadis bersurai lavender tengah berlari menghampiri gadis bersurai hitam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ohayou Mahiru-chan,ada apa ?" Ucap gadis bersurai hitam pada sahabatnya yang sedang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ohayou Shigure-chan,kamu tau Horn-sensei dia dibunuh." Ucap Mahiru setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya seperti semula.

"Bagaimana bisa ?.Siapa yang membunuhnya ?" Ucap Shigure terkejut.

"Sampai sekarang masih tidak ada yang dia orang yang cukup baik." Ucap Mahiru sambil mengingat Horn guru Fisikanya.

"Ya sudah jangan membicarakaan dia terus,bagaimana kalau nanti dia malah tidak tenang ?" Ucap Shigure menakut-nakuti sahabatnya.

"Huft...Iya sudah ayo kita ke kelas sebelum pelajaraan Crowley-sensei dimulai." Ucap Mahiru menarik lengan sahabatnya.

 **Kelas XII**

"Ohayou minna." Ucap Crowley memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Ohayou sensei." Ucap para siswa siswi serempak.

"kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan akhir akhir ini banyak pembunuhan yang tak pihak sekolah menyarankan agar para muridnya untuk sudah ada di rumah di bawah jam 6 malam." Ucap Crowley menghela nafas kasar.

"Ha'i sensei." Ucap mereka malas.

Selama pelajaran Crowley hanya membiarkan para muridnya untuk mengobrol tanpa nnya sedang berantakan atas kejadian tadi pagi,ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Horn orang yang ia cintai diam diam tewas terbunuh.

Shigure yang melihat itupun merasa iba dan mulai berjalan mendekati meja Crowley.

"Crowley-sensei." Ucap Shigure menyadarkan Crowley dari lamunannya.

"Ah...Ha'i Shigure-chan ada apa ?" Ucap Crowley agak kaget.

"Jangan memikirkan Horn-sensei ia pasti sudah tenang disana." Ucap Shigure mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Crowley.

"Hm...Arigatou aku akan mencoba mengikhlaskannya." Ucap Crowley dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Jika Crowley-sensei butuh teman saja padaku." Ucap Shigure dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Daijobu,Arigatou atas tawarannya." Ucap Crowley menghela nafas panjang dan memulai pengajarannya.

...

...

 **Kantin SG**

...

...

"Itadakimasu..." Ucap Shigure dan keluarga Hiiragi serempak.

"Huft..." Mahiru menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Mahiru-chan ?" Ucap Seishiro bingung dengan sikap Mahiru akhir akhir ini.

"Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa banyak sekali pembunuhan akhir akhir ini ?,dan para korbannya tidak punya masalah dengan siapapun." Ucap Mahiru memijat keningnya.

"Benar juga,bahkan korbannya beragam." Ucap Seishiro menimpali.

"Ya,semoga saja tidak ada lebih banyak korban menurutmu Kure-kun ?" Ucap Shigure meminta pendapat Kureto.

"Sudahlah jangan difikirkan lebih baik cepat makan bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ucap Kureto masih berkutat pada buku pelajarannya.

"Bahkan kamu sendiri belum memakan makananmu terlalu terobsesi dengan nilai terbaik fikirkan juga kesehatannya." Ucap Shigure menyodorkan sepotong ebi pada Kureto.

"Hah...Ha'i." Ucap Kureto pasrah disambut tawaan Seishiro dan Mahiru,karena Kureto hanya menurut jika Shigure yang menyuruh.

 **TBC**

 _A/N:maaf jika ceritanya jelek atau ada kata yang ini nantinya lebih ke psikopat daripada mahluk halus ?_

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami**

 **Warning : Typo (S),Crack Pair,OOC and Death Chara.**

 **~DLDR !~**

 **Happy Reading ~!**

 **Second Shibuya high School**

Langit biru yang indah sudah berganti menjadi jingga,siswa dan siswi SSHS tampak sedang membereskan buku pelajaran.

"Shigure-chan,bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama hari ini ?" Ucap Crowley yang baru memasuki Kelas XII dan segera menghampiri Shigure.

"Ha'i,aku membereskan buku pelajaranku dulu." Ucap Shigure merapikan bukunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou." Ucap Crowley berjalan berdampingan dengan Shigure yang baru selesai merapikan bukunya.

Merekapun berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tampak menyeringai.

….…

 **Taman**

….…

Terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berlarian,mereka terlihat sangat gembira.

Berbeda dengan suasana di bawah pohon sakura.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam ia tampak canggung,terbukti dari sikapnya yang sedari tadi membuka tutup kunci layar ponselnya.

"Jadi Crow-sensei ingin bicara apa ?" Ucap Shigure memulai pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"Kamu pasti sudah tau kalau aku sangat mencintai Horn-sensei bukan…" Ucap Crowley menghela nafas panjang agar ia tak menjatuhkan air matanya lagi.

"Ya aku tau Tapi,Horn-sensei tidak pernah melihat Crow-sensei sedikitpun." Ucap Shigure mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu disaat ia marah pada Kureto tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Dia justru menyukai Kureto sahabatmu." Ucap Crowley merasakaan perih di hatinya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Mungkin dia belum menyadari kalau selama ini Crow-sensei menyukainya." Ucap Shigure melihat langit yang mulai gelap dan keadaan taman yang sudah sepi.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat dan aku sangat menyesal." Ucap Crowley meraba saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aku ikut berduka Crow-sensei." Ucap Shigure menenangkan.

"Tapi beruntungnya aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh Horn-chan." Ucap Crowley mencengkram erat tangan Shigure dan mengarahkan pisau lipatnya tepat di leher Shigure.

"Apa maksudmu Crow-sensei !,Kenapa kamu menyalahkanku !" Bentak Shigure berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Crowley.

"Aku yakin pasti kamu yang membunuhnya bukan !" Bentak Crowley seraya tertawa keras.

"Karena kamu tak suka melihat kedekataan Horn-chan dengan Kureto !" Tambahnya mulai menitikan air mata.

"Titipkan salamku padanya Shigure-chan."

 **Buagh ! Bruk !**

"Ayo,cepat Shigure-chan." Ucap Seorang Laki-laki bersurai hitam telah memukul Crowley sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kure-kun." Ucap Shigure menarik nafas lega dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Cepatlah kurasa dia akan segera sadar." Ucap Kureto membawa Shigure menjauh dari sana.

… **.…**

 **Hiiragi Mansion**

… **.…**

"Arigatou Kure-kun,Mahiru-chan." Ucap Shigure yang baru selesai membersihkan diri.

"Douita Shigure-chan tidak perlu difikirkan,Tapi kamu baik baik sajakan ?" Tanya Mahiru khawatir dibalas anggukan dari Shigure.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kamu menginap saja akan berbahaya jika kamu sendirian di rumahmu."

"Iya Shigure-chan,Bagaimana jika Crow-sensei masih mengejarmu ?.Lagipula kita bisa sekamar,bagaimana Shigure-chan ?" Ucap Mahiru berharap.

"Ha'i,untuk hari ini Gozaimasu Kure-kun Mahiru-chan.

"Lagipula kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama jangan sungkan." Jawab Mahiru tersenyum tipis.

….…

 **Second Shibuya High School**

….…

Di pagi hari yang tenang lagi lagi ada kasus yang sama seperti saat itu pun seperti mendukung kejadian hari ini,Gelap karena sang surya tertutupi oleh awan hitam burung yang biasanya beterbangaanpun seolah enggan untuk meninggalkan sarangnya.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang siswi bersurai lavender yang berjalan gontai menuju ayunya tampak lelah atas semua kejadian belakangan dari sahabatnya pun tak ia hiraukan.

"Ohayou Mahiru-chan kenapa dari tadi tidak tau Crow-sensei ditemukan tewas di apartemennya tadi pagi." Ucap seorang siswi bersurai Scarlet twintails sedikit cemberut pada sahabatnya.

"Hah…kasus pembunuhan lagi ?,aku sudah bosan Mito-chan." Tanya Mahiru malas karena ini berita yang selalu tampil belakangan ini.

"Entahlah mungkin juga dia bunuh diri karena Horn-sensei." Jawab Mito antusias.

"Semoga saja ini kasus pembunuhan terakhir." Ucap Mahiru Menghela nafas panjang.

"Mahiru-chan !" Teriak seorang siswa bersurai hitam dari kejauhan.

"Eh…Guren ada apa ?" Ucap Mahiru dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Hm…Bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah kita jalan jalan ?" Ucap Guren menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup.

"Ha'i." Jawab Mahiru ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kutunggu,Jaa." Ucap Guren berlari menjauh menghampiri siswa berambut perak.

"Hm…Jadi kalian akan kencan ya ?" Ucap Mito menggoda membuat Mahiru memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Cih…" Ucap Mahiru meninggalkan Mito yang masih terkikik geli.

 **T.B.C**

 _A/N:mungkin pembunuhannya akan ditunda di chapter kedepan,Maaf jika ada kata yang salah._

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
